


Cap IM Tiny RB Round 3: Winghead

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 by Robin_tcJ.





	Cap IM Tiny RB Round 3: Winghead

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the theme "reunion". 
> 
> Everyone's welcome to write a minimum 100 words ficlet for this art as a part of Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang. [All the rules are here](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/160595812268/tiny-reverse-bang-2017-announcement).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [High School Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586249) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
